Snow white bullets: This is war
by the blue eyes of a wolf
Summary: Sequel to You belong with me. The oppertunity for monsters and humans to co-exist is dead and gone. The monsters just can't forgive the humans for what they did but can the gang stop the inevitable war before it's too late? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yes, this is the sequel to You Belong With Me, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm gonna be honest with you and tell you that the chapters will be a lot shorter and the boom itself will be considerably shorter than the first book because there's not that much to the story line other than an impending war. Anyway on with da story!**

1 month ago

"_Everyone in our school got kidnapped by humans?" Takeshi asked. The boy nodded his head. _

_Mizore shook her head and closed her eyes. "I guess this is what Kyoko meant when she said she was sorry about what was to come." _

Present Day

Mizore held her daggers tightly in her hands as she hid behind a white door with Moka, Ruby, Yukari, Fangfang and Kurumu. Her and her friends had infiltrated yet another A.R.F building to try and find their school mates. It was the third time they'd done this. The first time, they went to a facility in China, the second facility was in Canada and now they were searching a facility in Nevada, America. Why they would be there, Mizore didn't know but Ruby talked about a place called Area 51, which is around the same place, and how they did the same kind of thing.

Takeshi hid behind the doors across the hall with Tsukune, Gin, Haji, Koko and Haruki. The two doors connected to the same large lab. Takeshi looked at her with his blood red eyes and she squeezed his rosary in her hand.

"We go on three" Gin whispered as he looked around at us. "1, 2" He lightly pressed on the door while Mizore did the same. "3!"

Simultaneously, me and Gin burst through the doors and began throwing punches at the scientists and guards in the lab.

Tsukune had taken off Moka's rosary during the battle and Inner-Moka joined the fight. She helped Ruby with a particularly strong guard by kicking him in the neck and sending him flying across the room into a table of sharp scalpels. Ruby used this opportunity to summon a flock of notorious crows which surrounded a young guard who was trying to run away. While he was distracted, Ruby held out her hand to grab his neck and they both fell to the ground. The crows disappeared and Ruby was on top of the guard with her hand still on his neck "Where are they?" She asked menacingly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The guard replied, he lied but he was obviously frightened by the fact that Ruby knew he lied too.

Ruby quietly laughed and then squeezed his neck even tighter. "It seems they've trained you well, unfortunately not well enough. Tell me where they are!" She almost growled. The battle behind her came to an end and Ruby's friends gathered around her to hear the guard's answer.

The guard looked around at his either dead or unconscious friends and shrunk under the intense glare of Ruby's friends, especially Mizore. She stared down at him with an emotionless face and her ice claws began to get longer and considerably sharper.

"They were split into four groups!" The guard blurted out. "One group's in London, the second group's in Paris and the last two are in New York!" Ruby then let go of neck.

"Are you sure?" Mizore asked, kneeling down beside him. She ran her claw down his face and neck before pressing the sharp tip against his heart. The guard nodded and she moved away from him. "Let's go." She said and she and her friends left the room.

Moka stayed behind and looked at the young guard. His friend had just woken up and he asked what had happened. She appeared next to the guard they'd just interrogated "Sorry, that's confidential." She said and in one swift movement, she went down on one knee with her hand pointing straight down and it went straight through his chest.

"Are you coming, Moka?" Mizore asked standing in the doorway next to her boyfriend Takeshi.

"Yeah, lets go" Moka brushed herself off and followed Mizore out of the building.

Once outside and at a safe distance, Takeshi called out Vlad, his transformer bat, and a large metal cannon formed on his arm. He took aim at the building and a huge ball of core-energy smashed into the top of the facility. The group walked away as the facility collapsed into the ground below. They did this to every A.R.F facility they went to. They just couldn't let the scientists and doctors experiment with their fellow monsters.

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, even if it was incredibly short, but I did tell you that's going to happen for most of the chapters. Please, please, please review me cos I need ideas to make the story longer and review me if you liked it. Anyway, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I would like to say thank you to Lucarai for reviewing even though I'm not quite sure whether 'dang' is a compliment but thank you anyway! Thanks to AnonymousAK for PMing me to say he liked the chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 2…**

After hearing where the Yokai students were, the gang put their plan into action and split into 4 groups. The first group were Kurumu, Gin and Ruby; they were going to London to rescue the first group of monsters.Haji, Koko, Fangfang and Yukari were heading to Paris to get the second group. The last two groups in New York were being rescued by Mizore, Takeshi, Tsukune, Haruki and Moka.

Back at Yokai Academy, Takeshi climbed up the monster tree and pulled Mizore up to sit next to him. He put an arm around her and she leaned into his chest. "You scared too?" He asked and Mizore looked up at him. It was like he knew what she was thinking. She nodded and pulled her legs up onto the tree branch. "Why would you be scared?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know, I just think that the A.R.F can't be the only ones who know about us. Our existence might go world wide and what if the humans don't want us on their planet? They'll try to wipe us out but if the monsters are stronger then we'll end up wiping them out. We won't be able to co-exist." Takeshi explained and Mizore could see how scared he looked. It reminded her of when they were little and he'd be scared of everything. She pushed a white loose strand of hair away from his face and kissed him

"We're not gonna let that happen" She told him and he smiled back at her, feeling reassured.

######XOXO######

As the plane took off to New York, Mizore and Takeshi held eachother's hand, remembering their last plane journey. Tsukune and Moka sat a few rows behind them and pretended to be a newly married couple. They had to be undercover because Tsukune's mother had called to tell him about how the demolitions of the A.R.F facilities were supposed terrorist attacks. Haruki had snuck into the luggage bit of the plane and prepared an exit for his teammates to escape from when they reach the facility. "Guys, the exit's ready, I'll tell you when we reach the facility." He spoke through an earpiece to his friends.

"Got it" Takeshi replied through his earpiece.

After nearly 12 hours, the plane was dark and the passengers were fast asleep. "Guys, the facility's in sight. Are you ready to go?" Haruki asked his friends.

"Yeah, we're coming" Tsukune answered and quietly got up from his seat. Moka, Mizore and Takeshi followed him to Haruki. But they stopped in their tracks when a seven year old kid started talking in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare and was violently shifting in his seat.

"We can't leave him like that." Mizore said as her maternity instincts kicked in. "Go to Haruki, I'll catch up." She said and silently made her way towards the little boy as her friend left. She gently put a hand on his head and he opened his eyes. She expected him to scream but he didn't. He just looked at her and smiled.

"You're an angel, aren't you? No, you're the dream catcher" He said staring at Mizore. She quietly giggled and kissed his forehead.

As she left the passenger's seating area, she heard the boy wake up his parents and start telling them that he saw an angel. She giggled and continued on her way to Haruki. When she got to the luggage area, her friends were ready and waiting for her. "Sorry, I'm late." She started, "Are we jumping through that?" Mizore asked, looking down at a hole in the floor. It was glowing so obviously made from Haruki's magic.

Takeshi nodded and Mizore lowered her gaze, she was never the best at jumping. "Hold onto me and you'll be fine." Takeshi told her and she almost glared at him, she was beginning to hate how much he knew about her.

"The facility's right beneath us, we should get going" Haruki said and prepared himself to jump.

"Let's go" Tsukune said and pulled off Moka's rosary. Mizore followed his lead and took of Takeshi's rosary. They stood in a circle around the hole in the floor and looked down at the facility below them. Moka jumped first and dragged Tsukune down with her, Mizore and Takeshi jumped together and Haruki jumped last so he could close the hole.

As they got closer to the ground, a swirl of snow rushed around Mizore and her friends and they landed inside the facility without making a single noise.

"What did you do?" Moka asked Mizore.

"I didn't do anything." Mizore replied, she felt normal like she'd used no power at all.

"It's your new powers, Mizore" A familiar voice said from a shadowy corner.

"Mum? What are you doing her?" Mizore said exasperating as her mother, Tsusara showed herself with a machine gun in her arms.

"I came to help but if you don't want me here…" Tsusara said turning her head away from her daughter.

"What do you want?" Mizore said becoming agitated.

"This is New York, you can't just waltz in and show off your powers, they'll shoot you out of the sky like the english shoot clay pigeons. I came to give you these." Tsusara held out a large black briefcase full of hand guns and various types of daggers.

Tsukune looked at Moka and swore he saw her eyes sparkle as she picked up to matching double-edged daggers. The handle was silver with red string wrapped around it. The design was simple but effective.

As the group decided on their weapons, Tsusara pulled her daughter aside.

"What did you mean by my new powers?" Mizore asked and her mother pulled out her daggers from her pocket.

"They come from these." She started, "Before you were born, you were prophesized to become the next snow priestess. On your 18th birthday, I gave you these daggers as a present from the current snow priestess. They give you the speed and strength to develop new skills." She explained.

"So that's how I practically teleported my friends her?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, it's like when the snow priestess teleported you to the temple in the Yuki-Onna village when you first brought your friends home." Tsusara said. Mizore nodded and remembered when she was forced to marry Miyabi Fujisaki.

"Are you ready to go, Mizore?" Takeshi asked and prepared his gun.

"You'll find your friends in a large corridor connecting to about 15 rooms on the left side of the facility, near the second lab on the third floor." Tsusara said, "I'll leave you to it." She said and disappeared.

"We should get going." Tsukune said and began walking down the corridor to his left.

It wasn't that hard to find the students. The gang just followed their angry yells. Haruki saw a girl in a white lab coat talking to a guard in the corridor. She ran a finger through his hair and then walked away. When she came Haruki's way, he held up a hand and she fell to the floor. He put a hand on her face and he transformed into her.

"Oh my gosh" Moka face-palmed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to distract that guard while you get your friends out." Haruki winked and strutted towards the male guard. He/she put her arm around him and used the other hand to go further and further down his stomach towards the zip of his tightening trousers. She whispered into his ear and pushed his/her chest against his and he went red. His trousers looked like they were about to burst open as they rushed into a room.

"He's good" Moka commented and brushed a white strand of hair out of her face.

Mizore giggled and stretched her hand out in front of her. Shards of ice shot out towards the doors in the corridor. They caught onto the locks on the doors and froze them. Mizore closed her hand and the lock exploded.

Takeshi quickly made his way to each of the rooms and told them to be silent in case the guard heard them and called for help.

Soon, Mizore got them all to hold hands with eachother. She closed her eyes and a snow storm blasted around them. When Mizore opened her eyes, they were back at Yokai Academy.

A first year rushed towards her with her three friends and hugged Mizore. "Thanks for saving us." The first girl said.

"Yeah, you're a hero!" The second girl squealed.

"She's a heroine, idiot!" A boy said and playfully hit her on the back of her head.

"I am not an idiot!" The girl growled and wolf ears popped out from her head.

"Yeah, you are, Gin is smarter than you and he doesn't have a brain!" The boy said and wolf ears appeared on his head too.

"Daiki and Chiyo Morioka! Stop fighting now!" A teacher they rescued angrily approached them and pulled them apart. "Say thank you to the seniors and get back to class!" She yelled.

"Thanks" The two first years said sadly and sulked back to class. The teacher thanked the group and followed them to their classroom.

"Morioka?" Moka asked and looked at Tsukune.

"He has siblings? I never would've guessed that." Tsukune replied and laughed.

**That's it for now so I'll see ya soon. Bye and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I was writing another story and trying to think of what will happen in this chapter all at the same time so I was pretty busy. This chapter may be a bit long because it's a round up of recent events so I can start the main story line. AnonymousAK if you're reading this, I will use your idea in a later chapter which could be next chapter and thanks to Lucarai for reviewing! On with chapter 3!**

Mizore slept in until 12am the next morning. School wasn't going to start again until all the students and teachers were brought back safely. The rules were still in place but Mizore had to break one and let Takeshi sleep in her room. She was too worried about her friends to sleep alone.

She opened her eyes and stretched out her hand across the bed to stroke Takeshi's hair. It was surprisingly warm and she could see the blue core energy flowing in his blood. That happened when he was happy or relaxed, it was scary at first but Mizore realized how cool it looked.

Takeshi opened one eye and rubbed the other while using his other hand to stretch. Mizore giggled at how adorable he was. He obviously wasn't a morning person but he looked so cute when he woke up. Takeshi smoothed out his hair and yawned as he left to shower. Mizore got out of bed and found herself staring at her calendar. Most of the days of July had been crossed out but the 23rd had been circled. That was the day of her graduation. All of the students' parents would be at the school by the following week. Mizore sighed and wondered what she would say to the parents with missing children. The monsters would wage war against the humans and the hope for co-existence would've just been a dream.

After an hour, Mizore pulled on her stripy socks and a black skater-dress, while Takeshi dragged on a pair of distressed jeans, a hoodie and a biker jacket. They left Mizore's dorm and headed for the school grounds. There was a lot of noise as they came closer to their destination. When they got there, the students seemed to hugging their friends and screaming as more students poured out of the bus. Yukari raced out of the bus dragging Fangfang with her and Koko left the bus with Haji's arm around her. Tsukune and Moka were already there to greet them.

"Where's Gin?" Haji asked Mizore as she joined the group.

"We still don't know and he hasn't called either." Mizore replied and Haji's face dropped. She didn't know how long they'd known each other but it was apparent that they cared a lot for each other.

######XOXO######

Gin used his werewolf strength to pry open the doors of the A.R.F prisons that the students had been kept in. "Damn." Gin said under his breath.

"What's wrong? Did you expect to see someone here?" Ruby asked, noticing his disappointment. Gin said nothing but Ruby could tell that she was right.

"Don't worry, if they're not here, then the others would have rescued them." Kurumu tried to reassure him. There were only ten of them so it would be easier to escape. When they got outside, Kurumu carried two of them and flew into the air, Ruby did the same but she carried four kids and the older ones stayed with Gin and they took the car.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she flew above the school. An hour flying, while carrying four children takes a lot out of a person. She couldn't imagine what Kurumu was feeling like. Her wings were a lot smaller than Ruby's and she could barely carry one person properly, let alone two. The two girls let the kids down by the forest because they could easily walk the rest of the way.

Gin stepped out of the car to see most of the school standing there safe and sound, including Daiki and Chiyo. They were fighting and he laughed as he walked up behind them.

"Gin!" Chiyo exclaimed and threw her arms around her older brother.

"Took your time" Daiki commented with his arms crossed but Gin just smiled at him.

"Ruby!" Yukari screamed as she saw her friend making her way out of the forest towards her.

"You're just in time for graduation" Mizore told Kurumu as they came towards each other.

######XOXO######

It was finally graduation day for most of the third year and their parents had come to the school to celebrate with them although they weren't told that half of them were kidnapped.

Mizore, Takeshi, Gin, Kurumu, Ruby, Haruki, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Haji all sat in the main hall with their year group wearing green and white robes and green tasselled caps, while their head teacher made a speech about how much they've developed throughout their years in Yokai.

Yukari was called out first and received a maths and science diploma. Then Kurumu and Haruki received a drama diploma, Tsukune, Gin, Haji and Takeshi won sports diplomas and Moka and Mizore got Art diplomas. As the ceremony ended, the students threw their caps into the air and hugged each other.

"Where are you going to go when we leave this place?" Mizore asked Takeshi as they walked back to her dorm.

"I don't know, maybe I could go travelling." Takeshi answered.

"Why don't you come home with me?" Mizore asked looking straight at him.

"Why? Do you think I'll run off with a hot French girl if I go to Europe?" Takeshi asked grinning at his girlfriend, who was clearly not impressed.

"I didn't until just now." Mizore said through gritted teeth. Takeshi laughed and put an arm around her.

"Do you really want me to come home with you?" He asked seriously.

"I would." Mizore replied.

"Then I will. It's gonna so cool, I'll be the snow priestess' boyfriend!" Takeshi exclaimed and Mizore shook her head.

######XOXO######

The next day was prom night and the group were all dressed up and ready to go. Haji had invited Koko and Yukari had asked Fangfang to go even though they were both second years.

The main hall was dark but it was lit up with disco lights and glowing pumpkin heads. Kurumu wore a long blue halter neck dress and shoved her chest against Tsukune who was wearing a black tux. Gin wore a black suit, a red bow tie, and a white scarf, and laughed while Moka pulled Kurumu away, she was wearing a long light green strapless dress. Yukari wore a purple Chinese dress and Fangfang wore a white traditional Chinese top. Haji admired Koko's short green dress, while she looked at his white tux.

Ruby smoothed down her elegant long black dress and kissed Haruki on the cheek. Mizore was definitely the star of the show. Takeshi lost his breath when he saw her walk towards him. She wore a long white dress with black lace covering the whole thing.

"I guess this is the last time we'll all be together." Ruby said sadly. She remembered the first time they all met eachother.

"So let's make this the best night ever!" Yukari beamed and looked at her friends.

"She's right, guys. This isn't the end, it's just the beginning." Tsukune spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.

The music started playing and Nicki Minaj blasted through the hall. "This is my song! Let's dance, Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed and took Tsukune's hand in her's but Moka pushed them apart.

"Tsukune's dancing with me!" Moka argued and held Tsukune's hand.

"He's dancing with me!" Kurumu argued back.

This argument went on for a while, "I'm seriously going to miss this." Ruby said to herself.

**Ok so this chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. If you have anything, anything at all to say about this story, please review! See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry again for the late chapter, it's gonna be like this for a while because I'm writing two stories at the same time. It's two weeks until the summer holidays! So to celebrate, I am starting a new fanfic so I hope you like it. Thank you to Lucarai and AnonymousAK for the continued support. Anyway, on with chapter 4!**

Mizore wrapped a white Kimono around herself and pulledher hair back into a tight bun. She looked into the mirror and saw Takeshi's reflection smiling at her. "What?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Nothing, I just never really realized how much you look like your mum." He answered and Mizore narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you compare me to that crazy woman?" She asked him.

"She's not crazy, she's just caring. She wants the best for you." Takeshi replied.

"She wants the best for me? Just cos I'm the new snow priestess, she thinks I have to get married. It's not fair on you, especially with all the pressure that my dad's been putting on you" Mizore said giving him an apologetic look.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't mind… you know, having you as a wife." Takeshi said quietly.

"Seriously?" Mizore asked starting to blush.

"Yeah, it might be weird at first but we don't have to worry about money or where we're going to live" Takeshi answered.

"Urghh, you sound just like my parents." Mizore groaned and turned away from him.

"Come on, it could be fun and you could get your parents off your back." Takeshi wrapped his arms around her waist and she groaned even more.

"What's wrong with you, we've only been together for a year" Mizore said looking at him.

"Actually-" Takeshi started.

"Stop it, Takeshi." Mizore giggled, "Let's just be young for a while. Let's go on holiday or something. We could go visit Tsukune in the human world, that's probably where everyone else is anyway." She suggested and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure this place can last a few days without me." She said. Takeshi agreed and pulled her into a kiss. Mizore then changed into a short purple dress and headed to Tsukune's place.

#######XOXO#######

Just has Mizore predicted, Tsukune had a full house and his mum looked like she was about to collapse. It was probably because she was remembering the last time that everyone came over. Moka was in the kitchen helping her with the dinner while Kurumu was using the opportunity to get close to Tsukune. Gin was in the corner catching up with Haji, and Koko and Yukari were showing each other their new skills outside.

Tsukune looked at Ruby and Haji flirting with each other, then smiled at Mizore and Takeshi. "Hey guys, sorry that the place is so full. Moka stayed here for a couple of days and then everyone else came over too." Tsukune explained and Mizore laughed at how worn out he looked.

"I take it that inner-Moka isn't giving you a break either." She asked, noticing two red dots on the side of her friend's neck. "I'm surprised your mum hasn't noticed them yet."

"So am I, but I think she just thinks it's just some kind of a love bite." Tsukune said smiling.

"Hey, where's Fangfang?" Takeshi asked, realizing that he couldn't see him anywhere.

"I don't know. He was with Yukari this morning and then he took off to do some mafia stuff with his dad." Tsukune explained just as Ruby rushed over and hugged Mizore.

"Personal space, Ruby." Mizore said trying to pry her older friend off of her.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in ages." Ruby replied.

"It's been two weeks." Mizore said. "So how are things with you?"

"_Very _good." Ruby answered while smiling at Haruki.

"That didn't take long." Mizore commented.

"We got bored." Ruby giggled, blushing slightly.

As time went on, Mizore and Takeshi decided to go back to the snow village. When Mizore got to her room, she found a bottle of wine and petals on her bed. "Takeshi, what did you do?" Mizore called to her boyfriend, who was putting his shoes in one of her cupboards.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Takeshi replied, panicking at first. "Whoa ho ho." He said when he saw was Mizore was staring at. "Is that wine?"

"No," Mizore picked up the bottle. "My mum told me that my dad put vodka in a wine bottle to trick her. That's how she ended up with me." She said glaring at the bottle and muttering the last part. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"Well, we can't let it go to waste." Takeshi jumped onto the bed while using his vampire strength to pop open the bottle. Conveniently, there were two glasses on the bedside table so he poured a glass for Mizore.

Being monsters, the alcohol didn't affect them in the same way. It dulled their powers and abilities down until they couldn't really feel the extra power within themselves. They felt human. Mizore felt more relaxed, more fearless and moved closer to Takeshi who pressed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss and pulled at his shirt, while he pulled at the zip on her dress. Pretty soon they were both in their underwear and Mizore giggled as Takeshi pulled her bed sheets over the top of them.

In the morning, Takeshi's blue core energy was visibly flowing through his body again and Mizore smiled knowing she had evidence that she'd made him happy.

"Mornin' Miz" He said opening his eyes and grinning at her.

"Good morning, Takeshi" Mizore smiled back and kissed him. She got up and put on his shirt, while making a cup of ice tea for herself. "Do you want anything?" she asked him as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"A repeat of last night would be great." He said and pulled her into another passionate kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss and sliding her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning Miz- Oh my gosh!"

"Mum!" Mizore practically screamed and jumped off of Takeshi, who had gone completely red from embarrassment. Tsusara didn't say anything but she gave her daughter a sly smile and left the room.

**Hello again. I know that this chapter was kinda suggestive and sexual. You won't be reading another chapter like this for a while because I'm not that kind of writer. If you hated it or loved this chapter please review. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Again I'm sorry it's been a while, I may or may not start writing a new story I don't know yet but I have a lot of spare time so I'll think about it. Anyway on with chapter 5!**

Eventually, after three months, Tsukune had managed to clear his friends out of his house so he could have some alone time with Moka but there was no doubt that they would return the next day. As it was nice outside, they went out shopping at the market near his house.

"What else do we need?" Tsukune asked, trying to keep up with his girlfriend while carrying at least four grocery bags.

"We just need some oranges" Moka replied as she looked at her shopping list.

"Ahh, Tsukune, long time no see." The man at the orange stall said smiling.

"It's good to see you too, Aito." Tsukune replied and introduced Moka to him.

"Can we buy three oranges?" Moka asked and Aiko nodded.

"So have you heard of the explosions?" He asked while putting the oranges into a plastic bag.

"What explosions?" Tsukune asked even though he knew what the answer may be.

"Several A.R.F facilities have been destroyed in the last couple of months. The government's been treating it as a terrorist attack and an act of war." Aito replied.

"Do they know who might have done it?" Moka asked nervously.

"No but this scientist girl said it could've been a monster or an alien that wanted to rescue its friends. Sounds like a load of bull to me but the government seem to believe it. They're sending out spies to look for specific people who might know about the attack." Aito answered and handed the bag of oranges to Tsukune.

"Kyoko's definitely behind this. She knows about Yokai Academy, she knows that some of us live in the human world, what if she tries to track us down?" Moka wondered when they got back to Tsukune's house.

"I don't know, we should probably go warn the others." Tsukune replied, and when he opened his front door, his friends were all there. By the looks on their faces, it was clear that they already knew.

########XOXO########

After two week of tiredness and frustration, it was pretty obvious that Tsusara had finally got her wish. Mizore was pregnant. She hadn't told Takeshi yet, mainly because recently he'd just been acting like a big kid and Mizore didn't really know if he would run away crying if he knew she was carrying his child.

Suddenly, Mizore heard a load of shouting coming from downstairs. She grabbed her daggers and opened the door.

"Mizore, can you tell them that you know us?" Tsukune asked. He, Moka and the others were being held back by a bunch of guards from the temple.

"I know them, let them go." Mizore told them and they left her friends alone. Ever since she had become the youngest snow priestess, security had been tightened to make sure no harm came to her even though it was obvious she could look after herself.

"What's going on?" Takeshi came running in. He was wearing a pair of flight-goggles and holding one of Tsusara's snow guns.

"Have you been in a snowball fight with the little kids again?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, I heard shouting so I came in to see if everything was ok." Takeshi replied while trying to catch his breath.

"Everything's fine, we just got attacked by Mizore's guards." Gin said sorting out his hair.

"Sorry about that, they're pretty protective of this place." Mizore apologized. "So why are you here?"

"Kyoko's looking for us." Moka started.

"She convinced the government that we're terrorists. They want to start a war against monsters." Tsukune continued.

"But they can't." Takeshi replied.

"He's right, we'll rip them to pieces." Mizore said putting her daggers into her pocket. Her friends nodded knowing that it was true. Even nuclear bombs wouldn't stop an army of bloodthirsty, revengeful monsters.

"So what do we do? There are loads of monsters living n the human world, it's only a matter of hours before they find out about this." Yukari wondered giving Fangfang a worried look.

"Why don't we just leave them to it?" Koko spoke up.

"What?" Asked Haji giving his girlfriend a surprised look.

"There's like a million monsters that are gonna wanna fight. The twelve of us can't stop that from happening." She replied.

"Yes we can" Haruki looked up suddenly as if he just had an idea. "We have witches, werewolves, a succubus, a yuki-onna, a yasha and four fricking vampires. Our group is small but we're strong."

"And Tsukune's still human, we have to protect his family." Moka said squeezing Tsukune's hand.

Suddenly, a group of little girls ran into the temple and started pulling at Takeshi's sleeve. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We can see people in the distance. But there not from here, I can tell." One of the girls said and the others crowded around Mizore.

"It's Kyoko, isn't it" She said to Takeshi who reluctantly nodded his head.

"How is that even possible, she doesn't know where your village is? It's no where near the human world." Takeshi asked Mizore and she shrugged her shoulders while she tried to comfort the little girls.

"Maybe she's been spying you for a while and followed you here." Mizore suggested to Tsukune and the others.

"It's possible. Sorry guys." Kurumu said as the others looked down at the floor.

"It's ok. She pisses off everyone. Now what should we do, she'll be here soon" Takeshi said.

"I've got an idea. Round the village up and tell them to come in here." Mizore ordered and since she was the snow priestess, everyone agreed. Very soon, her friends came back with the whole village. The temple was huge so everyone could fit with no problem. Mizore stood in the middle of the room and raised her hand in the air. There was a small cracking sound coming from the ceiling as if something heavy was on top of it.

"What did you do?" Kurumu asked looking up.

"I covered the whole village in snow. When Kyoko get here, all she'll see is snow. She'll think she came to the wrong place." Mizore explained and Kurumu looked impressed.

"Were you too tired to fight her? Oh wait, you might hurt the baby." Kurumu said giving her friend a sly look.

"What did you say? How do you even know?" Mizore whispered.

"I'm a succubus, I can feel a kind of warm aura coming from your stomach but you're normally cold." Kurumu replied and Mizore became uncomfortable. "So have you told Takeshi yet?"

"No." Mizore answered quietly.

"Why!" Kurumu practically shouted at her friend.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want a kid, he's only nineteen." Mizore replied.

At that moment, a woman and her husband were watching as their child was crawling for the first time. The baby turned in a different direction and bumped into an unsuspecting Takeshi. The kid didn't cry, she just laughed. Takeshi picked her up and held her in his arms for a couple of minutes before the parents came to collect their baby. "Oh sorry." He apologized as he gave the baby back.

"It's fine, he seems to like you." The mother smiled and left with her husband.

"I think you might be wrong, Mizore." Kurumu told Mizore.

**Hey, I don't really think this chapter was all that good but tell me what you think. Please review, I'll see ya soon! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Wow it's been three weeks since my last update, I'm so sorry! Please take chapter 6 as an apology? Thank you to AnonymousAK for the review for the last chapter and yes Tsukune is still a ghoul. Please enjoy the chapter!**

"_I think you might be wrong, Mizore." Kurumu told Mizore._

Kurumu left to help a group of children and left the yuki-onna with her thoughts. She was so torn that she didn't even notice Takeshi and Ruby walking towards her.

"Mizore? Are you ok?" Ruby asked, noticing her friend was out of it.

Mizore jumped a little before looking at them. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied and Takeshi knew it but he decided to leave it alone.

"Ruby had an idea. If we can get Kyoko then we can get her to tell us what else she knows about monsters." Takeshi explained.

"We need to find out what she and the rest of the world already know about us." Ruby followed on.

"But I've sealed the village in, we won't be able to get out in time." Mizore said, disappointed.

"We can and I know a way to find her." Ruby said just before a red book appeared in her hand. She chanted a few words and smiled at Takeshi, who just looked confused. "Hold on." She warned and closed her eyes. The book disappeared and Ruby took Takeshi and Mizore's hands before they disappeared too.

"Where are we?" Takeshi asked looking around at his new surroundings but all he could really see was snow. He relaxed a little knowing that they obviously hadn't gone that far.

"We're currently on top of the village. Good work Mizore, it explains why Kyoko hasn't found it yet." Ruby praised smiling at her friend.

"So where's Kyoko? I thought that's where the spell took us." Takeshi asked.

"That's what I thought." Ruby said looking confused. "Maybe I got the spell wrong or something."

"Well, she's got to be around here somewhere. If she's as cunning as I remember then she's probably hiding." Mizore said looking around.

"Well if she's as stupid as I remember, then she's probably hiding over there." Takeshi said, narrowing his eyes as he saw a random pile of snow moving a distance away from him.

It was as if Kyoko heard him because she dived out of the pile of snow. She didn't even spare any time to warm up before she started to run. Mizore immediately chased after her. Kyoko wasn't used to the icy temperatures and Mizore used that to her advantage as she got closer to her. She grabbed Kyoko and ice ran up her arm until she was completely frozen.

"Take her back to the temple. She won't be able to get away if all of us are there." Mizore said when Takeshi and Ruby caught up with her. Ruby's book appeared in her hand again and all of them were transported back to the temple.

Takeshi went to round up the others while Mizore took Ruby and the frozen Kyoko to a dungeon like room beneath the temple. The ice around Kyoko had just been melted and she was being tied to a chair just as the others arrived.

"Hey wake up!" Koko yelled at the unconscious girl in the chair but she didn't stir.

"Wake up." Kurumu said in a dangerously low tone just after she slapped Kyoko awake. She struggled in the chair while glaring at Mizore.

"I won't tell you anything. You and your kind will be dead before I'll speak." She said still glaring.

"You've changed your tune. What happened to the girl and was sorry for everything she'd done and wanted forgiveness?" Mizore asked stepping forward.

"She grew up." Kyoko said bluntly.

"It's been two months" Ruby said. "What could've happened to you in the last 62 days that's made you so angry?"

"A monster killed my parents." Kyoko replied.

"There it is." Koko muttered under her breath.

"Punishing all monsters isn't going to bring them back. Trust me, I know how you're feeling." Ruby said, her voice becoming softer.

"How can you possibly know how I'm feeling?!" Kyoko yelled at Ruby.

"Because my parents were killed too!" Ruby yelled back, Kyoko opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't do it. "They were killed by humans so with the help of my mistress, we planned to get our revenge on them. But then I met Tsukune and I realized that not all humans are evil." She said quietly, calming down.

"I understand that you want revenge but you're putting all humans at risk by waging a war on us. It'll only end in tragedy." Moka said.

"You're right." Kyoko said.

"That's it." Koko grabbed her neck and squeezed until she was sure Kyoko wasn't breathing.

"What are doing? Let her go." Moka tried to pry her sister away.

"Don't you get it?" Koko asked as Tsukune pulled her off of Kyoko. "She's trying to get us to feel sorry for her so we'll let her go. Her parents were killed but she's just saying that to distract us from our original intentions."

"That's insane, Koko." Kyoko exclaimed but she failed to hear the sneer in her own voice and, unluckily for her, everyone heard it.

Tsukune let go of Koko just as her vampire aura started pouring out from her body. Moka looked at her sister and wondered why one person could get her so worked up. The said girl placed her hand on Kyoko's head, her power emanated through the blonde's brain, giving her an unbearable headache and the feeling her head was on fire.

"I'm only going to ask you this once." Koko voice was dark and merciless. "Where are your soldiers attacking next?"

"And how much do you know about us already?" Ruby added.

Kyoko tried not to speak but she knew the searing in her brain would stop if she said the truth. The pain had been unbearable for the last five minutes and it was obvious that Koko wasn't going to kill her until she spoke. After another five minutes of screaming, she finally decided to speak.

"I'll say something! Please stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Koko withdrew her hand but the pain still tore through her body. "The army found a whole society of monsters living in Tokyo and their going to storm them. They found out how to kill monsters from fantasy books and their making new weapons to fight your kind." She said quickly and immediately kicked herself for the one secret she sworn to keep.

Ruby stepped forward and touched her head. The red book appeared in her hands and she whispered an incantation. She looked at Kyoko right in the eyes before turning back to her friends. "She's telling the truth." She announced before they all started to leave.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me here!" Kyoko yelled after them. "Takeshi, please." He stopped and turned around. Her heart broke a bit. She wished he would look at her like he used to.

"What Kyoko?" He asked.

"Don't you just wish things had been different between us?" She asked looking lovingly at him as he came closer.

"Of course I do. If you hadn't threatened the lives of all my friends then we could've been friends." He said truthfully but his eyes didn't hold the same love that her's did.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" She asked and put a hand on his arm. He relaxed a little by her touch but then a thought hit him like a rock. She'd untied herself! He was about to call for his friends before something flew past him and straight into Kyoko's heart.

He turned around to see Mizore standing behind him with an icy arm extended in front of her. She lowered it as it she returned back to her human form.

"Thank you." He said smiling at her.

"For an all powerful vampire, you're fooled too easily. You're way too forgiving." Mizore said as they walked from the room.

He laughed a bit at her comment, "It's all part of my charm."

**Hello again! I don't know if this chapter made up for my lateness but I did my best. Until next time! Please review! Bye!**


End file.
